Toxinne Part 1
Toxinne is a 2 part episode in season 1 in The Adventures of Red Ryder. It marks the first appearance of Golem Part 1 Red Ryder is at the museum late at night, after getting a report about Clockwork. Ryder is quickly able to defeat and arrest Clockwork. When Ryder takes Clockwork back to Rollins Asylum, Commissioner Francis Andrews tells Ryder about another case about several different people being found dead in strange circumstances. When Ryder returns to The Lab, he finds no clear link between the 7 people. David took the case file with him to the park late the next night, when he is attacked by a brute of a man wearing a trenchcoat and a black mask, who reveals he is behind the 7 deaths, but rather than being a serial killer, he is really a hitman, when David asks for his name, the brute says his name is Golem and that he used to "fight in the ring". When Golem tried to kill David, David is able to escape and lose Golem, before getting in touch with Angelo and asking him to summon the Ryder-Wing, when the Wing arrived, David flew it back to the lab. Back at the lab, David researches Golem and finds out that Golem used to be a professional Lucha Libre Wrestler that retired after winning the championship belt, but Angelo believes the 2 men to be different since the Golem that attacked David was a brute whereas the wrestler was scrawny, however, David reveals that Golem had volunteered to test a new experimental steroid called Toxinne, which caused a massive growth spurt, however, the Toxinne must be taken once every 24 hours and whoever takes it must not exceed a one litre dose within that time, or else it could cause unknown side effects. David recieved an alert about Golem being at the Reigns Hotel and hurries to get there. When Ryder arrived at the Reigns Hotel, he started moving quietly through the hotel, taking down several of Golem's thugs. While Ryder looks for a generator for an elevator, Angelo contacts him asking if he even knows where Golem is, which he doesn't, so Angelo suggests that he find the security room. When Ryder found the security room, he found security footage revealing that Golem was in the Reigns Hotel Penthouse. In the footage, a police officer entered the penthouse and started shooting at Golem, but Golem wasn't affected, when the officer ran out of bullets, Golem threw him out the window. The officer crashed through the glass ceiling of the hotel lobby, outside the security room, when Ryder went to check on him, he found that the officer was dead. Ryder noticed that a lift had fallen through the ceiling when the the officer crashed through, Ryder tried using it to get himself up, but it wasn't charged, so Ryder charged it with his Remote Electrical Charge and continued to go up, when he reached the 10th floor. When Ryder was on the 10th floor, he was ambushed by 6 of Golem's goons, which he proceeds to beat down and knock out. Ryder continued and found himself in a laundry room, he used the air vents in the laundry room to get to the upper floors, where he found more thugs holding employees hostage, Ryder is able to knock out the goons and save the hostages, one of which says there are more hostages in the overview bar. Ryder continued to search for Golem, when he finds himself in a ballroom filled with over 100 goons, but rather than fighting them, he zip lined across the room and exited through the other door, finding another goon threatening to kill another employee, but Ryder is able to save the hostage and enter the suspended bar, where he is able to beat the thugs and save the other hostages. Ryder resumed trying to find Golem and finds several bombs set to go off in 24 hours, but Ryder is able to hack them with his De-Coder, but rather than disarming them, the countdown speeds up to 24 seconds, but Ryder is able to get out in time and hang onto a News Helicopter, which takes him to the East Tower Terrace. From here, Ryder continued through the hallways until he finds an elevator which takes him to the penthouse, while he hid ontop of the elevator. When the elevator reached the penthouse floor, Golem saw Ryder's plan coming and pulled him through the elevator roof, before slamming him into the walls and into the penthouse. During the fight, Golem mentions "El Hombre Enmascarado", who is the person that ordered a hit on Red Ryder. Golem then threw Ryder into the Penthouse Library, where the 2 proceeded to fight, while Golem had his strength from the Toxinne steroid, Ryder was more agile and he was faster, using his expert fighting abilities, Ryder is able to get the advantage over Golem, but Golem removed his trenchcoat to reveal that he was wearing a device that was sending Toxinne into his bloodstream automatically, but he could use the device to top up the sample at will. The 2 continued to fight, but Ryder is able to disconnect one of the tubes sending the Toxinne into his blood, but Golem beefs himself up with more Toxinne, the 2 continued to fight, Ryder kept disconnecting the tubes on Golem's vest and Golem kept topping up the Toxinne, until he had taken the maximum dose. When Golem had used the full dose, he leaped onto a helicopter, when he didn't notice, Ryder placed a tracker on him. When Golem got on the helicopter, he shot the hotel with a bazooka, taking down Ryder, but Ryder was quickly able to get the Ryder-Wing to save him and take him back to the lab. Part 2 David was in The Lab, trying to locate the tracker that he placed on Golem, but was having no luck. Angelo remembered that Golem mentioned "El Hombre Enmascarado", and asked what it means, when David revealed that it means "The Masked Man" and the 2 started discussing who it could be, they considered The Puzzler, but David shook it off since hiring a hitman wasn't Puzzler's style, the only other suspect was Bombshell, who was safely in prison. Meanwhile, Francis was in his home when he is knocked out by an unknown culprit. The next night, Angelo showed David a newspaper saying that Golem was at the ACPD Morgue. Ryder took the Wing to a location where he was able to enter the sewers to reach the mourge without being spotted. When Ryder arrived at the morgue, he realises that the corpse isn't Golem, it's one of his men, Ryder used his Crime Sight to find out what happened to the man, discovering that the victim was dosed with a chemical that caused temporary deformation of his physiology, presumebly Toxinne, but further investigation revealed that it wasn't Toxinne, but rather a modified chemical similar to Toxinne, which damaged the users memory, however, the physical effects were permanent and the user wouldn't need to top up the dose every 24 hours. Ryder recieved a signal on his Gadget Gauntlets, showing a red beacon in the north west area of Ambrose City, Ryder quickly followed the location of the signal until he reached Golem's hideout, where he discovers that Golem was indeed working on a modified chemical. Ryder found Golem's office and discovered several clippings of Ryder on the wall, he also noticed the tracker he placed on Golem on Golem's desk. When Ryder put the tracker back in his utility belt, all the computers on Golem's desk suddenly turned on, half showing news reports on Red Ryder, the other half showing reports on David Young, when Ryder turned around, he saw a newspaper clipping of Ryder next to a newspaper clipping of David Young with ticks marked next to them, Golem knew that David was Red Ryder. Ryder sprayed some sort of slime across the entire room before leaving and pressing a detenator and the slime exploded. On his way out, Ryder contacted Angelo, and told him that Golem knew his secret. When Ryder escaped the sewers and entered the wing, he contacted Angelo and found that Golem had entered the lab and had injured Angelo, Ryder hurried back to the lab and found Angelo under a pile of rubble, after a short talk between the 2, Angelo died in Ryder's arms, Ryder then got an idea, grabbing a car battery and using it like a defribrilator to revive Angelo. Ryder placed Angelo on a gurney and proceeded to search for Golem, when Angelo revealed that Golem bragged about his plan while he was trashing the lab, saying that Golem was planning to free all the prisoners in Rollins Asylum. Ryder took the wing to the Asylum and searched through it for Golem, when he meets up with Bombshell in his cell, who says where Golem is, and Ryder heads that way, finding himself in the Panopticon where the commissioner is strapped to an electric chair by Clockwork, Golem enters saying that in order to save the Commissioner, he must kill Golem, but Ryder refuses since he promises to never kill, however, Golem reveals that he has a heart monitor, every beat of his heart will charge the battery on the electric chair and when it is fully charged, Francis will die. The 2 begin to fight, while Ryder keeps disconnecting the tubes on Golem's vest, Golem keeps injecting himself with more Toxinne, until Ryder uses his Remote Electrical Charge to shock Golem and uses a stun stick he picked up earlier to amplify the shock, sending Golem into Cardiopulmonary Arrest, while Francis went to get Clockwork, Ryder used the stun stick to resuscitate Golem, when Golem's heart started beating again, he grabbed Ryder by the throat. Golem tried to inject himself with more Toxinne, but found his supply was out, however, he had a spare sample with him and injected it into him, however, he had already taken the recommended amount so this injection was an overdose, the overdose increased Golem's size to 8 foot and increased his weight to 522lbs. The now giant Golem slammed Ryder through the floor and sent him underground, where the 2 proceeded to fight, during the fight, Ryder had an idea to send Golem into the electrodes attached to the walls, the plan worked and Gole was soon incapacitated, however, when Ryder tried to contact Angelo, Golem slammed him through a wall, when Golem charged at Ryder, Ryder used his grappling hooks to tie Golem to 2 electrical pacification devices to shock Golem, causing him to fall unconcious, with Golem finally defeated, Ryder used his Crime Sight to realise something bad in Golem's bloodstream, when the police came to arrest Golem, they tried taking his vest, but Ryder told them to keep his vest on him, because the overdose now required him to take the Toxinne steroid every 24 hours or he would die, originally, Golem didn't really need to take the chemical at all, but now he had to take it to survive. With Golem defeated, Ryder contacted Angelo, who asked if Ryder was worried about Golem knowing Ryder's secret, but Ryder was not worried.